La Aprendiz de Bishokuya
by ptl
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si una voz misteriosa le diera a Shio la oportunidad de buscar a sus amigos y la transportara a un mundo lleno de ingredientes y bestias deliciosas? ¡Pues que se convierte en la aprendiz del Bishokuya Toriko! La combinación de Células Oráculo y Gourmet prometen una cosa: ¡los dos pasarán unas cacerías increíbles junto a Komatsu y Terry Cloth! ¡ITADAKIMASU!
1. Prólogo: un alma solitaria

_**Toriko**_ _y_ _ **God Eater**_ _pertenecen a sus respectivos autores._

 **Prólogo:** Un alma solitaria

¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde ese fatídico día? Es difícil saber cuánto pasa el tiempo en la Luna ya que un día lunar son como 15 días terrestres. Pero el tiempo parece que se alarga cuando no tienes a alguien con quien pasar el tiempo. En pocas palabras, se hace insoportable estar en un satélite solitario todo el tiempo.

Shio suspira antes de dirigir su atención hacia la enorme esfera azul y marrón situada en el cielo estrellado. Ya ha pasado un tiempo desde que se dirigió a la Luna con Nova para salvar a sus amigos y la humanidad de un Apocalipsis Devorador. Después se hizo presente la aparición de un segundo Nova en la Tierra. Ella estaba preocupada por los que ella dejó atrás. Al final, sus amigos derrotaron al terrible Aragami y le dijeron adiós a su última aparición. ¿Adiós?. No. Era una promesa. Prometieron que se iban a volver a encontrar. Yuu, Alisa, Kota, Sakuya, Lindow, Soma...Soma. Cuando esos dos se conocieron supieron que eran iguales, que el mundo los había condenado a una vida de aislamiento por ser como son: un humano medio Aragami y una Aragami con forma humana. Los dos estaban solos por distintos motivos: uno era temido por los demás y el otro nació en un mundo de destrucción intentando sobrevivir. Pero con la ayuda de los demás, llegaron a conocerse. Descubrieron el vínculo que los unía junto con el resto de compañeros. Él era uno de los que más echaba de menos. ¡Ah, y el Dr Sakaki! El escéntrico doctor fue como un padre para ella, enseñandole cosas, cuidándola, dejar que sus amigos la acompañen para _**picnics**_... Sí, esos _**picnics**_ consistían en ir a cazar Aragamis para que ella se alimente de su carne y de sus núcleos. Y sus compañeros de caza eran God Eaters de élite que pertenecen a la 1ª Unidad de la Rama Oriental de Fenrir, el último bastión de la humanidad. Pues sí, pasó experiencias inolvidables y divertidas con ellos hasta que fue obligada a cumplir su deber como Singularidad, el núcleo de Nova.

Johannes von Schicksal, el padre de Soma y el Director de la Rama Oriental, estaba desesperado en su plan para salvar la humanidad, el cual consistía en evacuar aproximadamente unas 1000 personas al espacio, para después utilizar un Nova artificial y desatar un Apocalipsis Devorador que consumiría todo el planeta, reseteando la vida y expulsando las Células Oráculo de una vez por todas. La 1ª Unidad se enfrentó a él y a su locura de proyecto cuando se dejó devorar por un arma Aragami, Arda Nova. Consiguieron derrotarlo y Shio logró recuperar su control sobre Nova y decidió irse a la Luna, pero su cuepo vacío no le dejaba por lo que pidió a Soma que lo devorara con su God Arc. Tras ese acto de fé, Shio dirigió el Apocalipsis a la Luna, llenándola de vida.

Shio se encontraba ocupada observando la Tierra cuando le vino una jaqueca.-" _¿Quieres salir de tu soledad?"_ \- una voz misteriosa resonó en su cabeza- _"¿Quieres una segunda oportunidad para volver con los que quieres?"_ \- Shio no sabía con quién hablaba pero sabía su respuesta-"Sí, quiero volver a verlos. Quiero estar junto a mis amigos. No puedo volver a estar sola otra vez."- respondió Shio con tristeza- _"Muy bien, pero es posible que tardes en encontrarlos" -_ "¡No me importa! ¡Quiero estar con ellos! ¡Cualquier oportunidad es buena para volver a su lado!" - _"Muy bien joven Aragami. Serás transportada a un mundo donde puede que encuentres utilidad para tus talentos"-_ "¿Eh?- respondió Shio confundida a la vez que fue rodeada por una luz dorada que la hizo desaparecer en un resplandor.

- _"Bienvenida … a la Era Gourmet"-_


	2. Capítulo 1

_**Toriko**_ _y_ _ **God Eater**_ _pertenecen a sus respectivos autores_

 **Capítulo 1:** ¡El Reino Oculto! ¡Toriko, Captura del Cocodrilo Galaga y Aparición de la Chica Aragami, Shio!

Era un día tranquilo en el mar, donde solo el sonido de las olas y las aves solo están presentes…o eso parece. Se escucha el sonido del motor de un barco junto con sonidos de ¿mordiscos?

-"Lo siento por molestarte Tomu"- le dice un hombre de pelo rebelde azul, con un pez medio comido en las manos, al capitán. Él viste un mono naranja junto con una camiseta negra y botas de goma negras. A pesar de su gran altura y musculatura, está en sus 20. Tiene en su oreja izquierda tres cicatrices que se extienden hasta debajo de su ojo izquierdo, recordando a las branquias de un tiburón. Este hombre es más conocido como Toriko y es un Bishokuya o Cazador Gourmet. Los Bishokuyas son cazadores de ingredientes raros que son contratados por restaurantes para proveerles de alimentos. Toriko, ni más ni menos, ha capturado al menos un ejemplar de aproximadamente 6000 especies, lo que sería equivalente al 2% de las más de 300000 especies de ingredientes que existen en el mundo. Al menos, en _**este**_ mundo.

-"De todas formas, ¿por qué viniste conmigo?"- le pregunta Toriko a su cliente, un hombre de 25 años, bajito, delgado, de pelo negro corto, ojos negros y una nariz ancha que contiene enormes orificios nasales. Viste una camisa y pantalones caquis y posee una Caja Gourmet y una mochila. Se llama Komatsu.-"Me han encargado mis superiores investigar la biología y hábitat del Cocodrilo Galaga"- -"¿Eres un chef?"- "¿Uh? ¿Cómo lo sabe? Es verdad que soy el jefe de cocina del Hotel Gourmet pero…"- "¡Es un hotel 5 estrellas!"-dice Toriko ligeramente sorprendido a Komatsu.

-"Pude captar el aroma de los finos ingredientes en tus manos. Están impregnadas del olor de los ingredientes que manejas cada día"- explica Toriko -"Je. ¡El olfato de Toriko es mejor que el de un perro policía!"- dice Tomu -"Trátame con un full course alguna vez, ¿eh?"- dice Toriko mientras come plácidamente un onigiri gigante -"Tal como esperé"- dice impresionado Komatsu -"Un buen sentido del olfato es importante cuando estás examinando sabores. Este es es un Bishokuya. Cazando y probando ingredientes que nadie ha visto antes. El Bishokuya… un investigador de comida. Él dijo haber descubierto el 2% de los 300.000 diferentes ingredientes conocidos en el mundo. El carismático hombre de la Era Gourmet… Toriko el Bishokuya. ¡Es increíble!". Justamente ahora, el Bishokuya de marras está con su tercer aperitivo gigante, un montón de coles almendradas, lo que hace entrar en pánico a Komatsu por lo surrealista de la situación -"¡¿Pero cuánto puedes comer?!"- mientras Toriko proclama a los cuatro vientos lo deliciosa que está su col.

Mientras en el Archipiélago Barón…

En una selva, yace inconsciente una joven chica de piel y vestido blancos. El vestido consiste en una blusa blanca sin mangas, con una rosa blanca en un lazo verde en la zona del pecho y unas decoraciones blancas y verdes en la espalda que se asemejan a las alas de un ángel. Tiene una falda blanca que se abre dejando ver el ombligo y unas bermudas blancas. Su pelo es corto con un flequillo a la derecha y el color, como no, blanco. "Ohhh."- la chica empieza a recobrar el conocimiento, revelando ojos de color ámbar. La chica se despereza y se pregunta -"¿Dónde estoy?"- observa a sus alrededores antes de decir -"No recuerdo ninguna selva en la luna. Y juraría que el doctor me dijo que los árboles fueron devorados por los Aragami.". Entonces pensó -" _Un momento. Esa voz debió de transportarme a algún lugar, probablemente sin Aragami, y con naturaleza y aire puro. A lo mejor, los Aragami ya no están y el planeta se ha restaurado, ¡o podría estar estar en otro mundo, como en los mangas de Kota!"_ \- . Ante ese pensamiento, Shio se empezó a reír, pero se puso triste cuando se enteró de que sería difícil volver a ver a sus amigos.

De repente se oyó un rugido de tripas -"Vaya, no sabía que me entraría el hambre tan pronto"-. Todos los Aragami, como ella, tienen una peculiaridad: sus cuerpos son en realidad colonias de microorganismos conocidos como Células Oráculo que obedecen a un núcleo, asemejando así a organismos pluricelulares. Las Células Oráculo son una especie de supercélulas con un gran potencial energético y evolutivo: evolucionan devorando materiales cercanos; ya sean orgánicos, inorgánicos, tóxicos, radioactivos, etc… para obtener información sobre ellos y adaptando sus propiedades reorganizándose en grupos especializados. La única pega, tienen un apetito casi infinito y una naturaleza depredadora aparte de una gran capacidad regenerativa y reproductiva. Por lo que no es de extrañar que los Aragami no-humanos devorasen la mayor parte del mundo en que aparecieron y que los Aragami humanos tengan un apetito comparable al de un cierto Bishokuya de pelo azul. Por suerte, su núcleo imita al cerebro humano, dándole a ella razocinio y unos impulsos predatorios reducidos. Aún así, tiene hambre.

-"Debería encontrar algo de comer… "-. De repente se encuentra una sanguijuela intentando chupar su sangre sin éxito alguno, ya que no consigue perforar su piel. Eso se debe a los fuertes enlaces que tienen sus Células Oráculo entre sí. Esas conexiones solo se rompen con armas que posean Células Oráculo o ataques excepcionalmente fuertes, dándole una gran protección. -"¿Qué es esto? No parece un Aragami"- _Grooo_ \- "Pero tengo mucha hambre… "- y se comió la sanguijuela. Como se comentó antes, se puede comer cualquier cosa… -"Que sabor más raro tenía, ni siquiera se puede comparar a los Ogretail. Pero era poca cosa."- . De repente, se empezó a oír un rugido a sus espaldas. Cuando se dio la vuelta, Shio presenció un tigre gigante de pelaje amarillo y naranja, cola larga, ojos magenta y colmillos de sable: es el Tigre Barón, de nivel de captura 3. Los ojos de Shio se ensancharon -"¿Qué eres? ¿Un primo de los Vajra? No importa. ¡Tu serás mi cena!"- después, los ojos de Shio mostraron una mirada depredadora que hizo retroceder al Tigre Barón durante un segundo antes de rugir de nuevo con aire arrogante. Lo que le dejó sin "rugidos", fue la transformación del brazo derecho de Shio. De unos tentáculos que emergieron del brazo, se formó una gran espada-pistola orgánica de color blanco. Esa es su versión del God Arc, unas bioarmas gigantes que tienen la apariencia de un arma de cuerpo a cuerpo o un cañon gigante con escudo o ambos a la vez, y que tienen una función depredadora que consiste en manifestar una cabeza Aragami extensible que devora a sus enemigos. La versión normal de esas armas es manufacturada por Fenrir para uso de los God Eaters ya que las Células Oráculo que contienen son lo único que pueden dañar a los Aragami. Para ella, es su herramienta de caza. -"Itadakimasu"-. Inmediatamente, ella dispara una bala Oráculo que lo hace rugir en agonía, y a la velocidad del rayo, lo decapita. Una vez muerto, Shio manifiesta la forma devoradora de su God Arc para consumirlo.

"¡Umm! No ha estado nada mal de sabor pero podría haber sido mejor"- relamió con gusto Shio. Inmediatamente sintió un presencia muy familiar. La presencia que desprende un depredador que demuestra ser el alfa en la cadena alimenticia. La única diferencia es que ese alfa no es un Aragami. Curiosa por saber de dónde proviene, Shio se dirigió en dirección al centro de la isla.

Toriko se encuentra en estos momentos combatiendo el Cocodrilo Galaga, tan solo que no es un cocodrilo cualquiera. Es un Cocodrilo Galaga de 300 años, más peligroso que su versión normal de 150 años y nivel 5, no, ¡este tiene nivel 8! Criaba Sanguijuelas Barón para marcar sus presas y localizarlas con el olor de su sangre, como a Komatsu, que fue mordido por una no hace mucho. Acababa de asesinar una Serpiente Pantanosa (nivel 5) de un bocado y se la devoró, dando así una muestra de su poder.

La pelea era intensa, aunque el Cocodrilo fallaba en acertar un bocado a Toriko, los dos lograron encajar golpes al otro, aunque parece que el Cocodrilo Galaga tenga la ventaja al oler la sangre de Toriko, cortesía de Sanguijuelas Barón, y utilizarla como baliza. Toriko sabe que esa pelea debía terminar rápido. -"Cocodrilo Galaga. Esas duras escamas… Esas fuertes garras… Esos afilados dientes… Y esa mandíbula de aproximadamente 3 toneladas de poder. Una apropiada apariencia para el rey del Archipiélago Barón."- mientras el Cocodrilo Gálaga rugía, Toriko se rodeaba de un aura rojiza de poder depredador -"Yo te muestro mis respetos y presente con mi… "- del aura se manifiesta un demonio rojo gigante con servilleta en el cuello, y cubiertos en las manos, dispuesto a zamparse al Cocodrilo Galaga en cualquier momento -"¡armería humana!"-.

Komatsu estaba aterrorizado por el demonio y el aire depredador que desprendía y una chica Aragami que observaba la pelea a distancia estaba patidifusa. Cuando llegó al lar del Cocodrilo Galaga, decidió observar a los dos humanos presentes allí. Podría haberles avisado del Cocodrilo pero sintió que tenía que observarlos. Por curiosidad, siguió ese instinto. Su cara mostró una gran sorpresa cuando vio que Toriko luchaba codo con codo contra el Cocodrilo y sin ningún God Arc, ¡sino con sus manos! ¡Esa cosa tenía la fuerza de un Kongou y la ferocidad de un Vajra! Pero lo más sorprendente fue lo que sintió en Toriko. Era algo familiar y alien a la vez. Es parecido a la presencia de un God Eater pero a la vez no. Para blandir los God Arcs sin ser devorados por las mismas Células Oráculo de las que se componen, los God Eater deben inyectarse el Factor Bias, la sustancia que controla la dieta de los Aragami y su versión de ADN, lo que provoca la aparición de Células Oráculo en el cuerpo del God Eater, permitiéndole portar el God Arc con seguridad y como efecto secundario, dotarle de habilidades físicas sobrehumanas, convirtiéndoles en supersoldados. Pero la presencia de Células Oráculo es un riesgo constante para el huésped ya que pueden devorarlo o mutarlo en un Aragami. Por ello, tienen implantada un brazalete de control que las mantiene a raya, aparte de que necesitan mantenimiento periódico por parte de Fenrir. O al menos así es como se lo han explicado Soma y Sakaki a ella. Entonces la realización le impactó de lleno. Sino era un God Eater sin un brazalete para evitar mutaciones, entonces tenía implantadas otro tipo de células que se asemejan a las Oráculo. Eran extremadamente ferales, pero a la vez, controladas. Es como si cuando comen algo, quisieran más comida y más deliciosa. Solo se satisfacen con cantidad o calidad, con lo segundo más que lo primero. Eso sin contar que la cantidad de energía que desprenden es mayor que con las Células Oráculo. Esa energía se asemeja bastante a la energía Oráculo, pero a diferencia de esta última, la primera parece ser la encarnación pura del apetito que poseen todos los seres vivos pero concentrado de una forma brutal, lo cual le daba un poco de hambre. Desde otra perspectiva ,ese demonio estaba formado por pura hambre y apareció para demostrar que él quiere comer y que tú ,como presa por debajo de la cadena alimenticia, acabarás sí o sí en su estómago.

A pesar de haberse enfrentado a enormes y peligroso depredadores para sobrevivir, ese demonio sobrecogió a Shio en una pequeña mezcla de terror y asombro. Si ese demonio fuera un Aragami y no estuviera controlado por un humano, nada ni nadie, humano o Aragami, podría evitar que se comiera por sí solo el mundo y convertirse en un Nova. Cuando Toriko usó su Intimidación, ella ya sabía quien comía a quién.

Toriko juntó las manos como si rezara mientras un aura azul le rodeaba -"Yo le doy gracias a todos lo ingredientes de este mundo… ¡Itadakimasu!"- . Inmediatamente después, su cara se volvió feral y el aura roja volvió a rodear su cuerpo a la vez que rugía. Sus músculos se dilataban con energía dirigiéndose desde sus piernas, camino por la espalda hacia su brazo izquierdo, imitando la forma de un tenedor. Lo mismo sucedía con el brazo derecho, pero esta vez, con la forma de un cuchillo. El Cocodrilo Galaga lo tomó como acto de desafío y se impulsó con su cola hacia su futura cena… como de equivocado estaba. Toriko chocó sus manos, haciendo aparecer chispas azules de energía Gourmet junto con el sonido de metal, como si las estuviera afilando. Justo en el tenso instante en el que el Cocodrilo Galaga se preparaba para zampar a Toriko, este desató su **Fork** , una estocada con la mano izquierda que parece hecha con un tenedor gigante, dejando al Cocodrilo fuera de aliento y atrapado en su mano izquierda. Sin perder ni un instante, el Bishokuya ejecutó su **Knife** , un corte tajante de su mano derecha que podría rivalizar a un afiladísimo cuchillo gigante. La fuerza de este es tal que mandó a volar al Cocodrilo Galaga por los aires, dejando boquiabiertos a Komatsu y a Shio, uno de terror y el otro de admiración. Toriko volvió a chocar sus cubiertos antes de rezar -"Gochiusama deshita."- . Un segundo después, el Cocodrilo Galaga impactó contra el suelo como si de un meteorito se tratase, mientras Toriko seguía impasible.

Después de esa batalla, la curiosidad de esta batalla. La curiosidad de Shio alcanzó los topes. Quería saber más de esa persona, conocer los secretos de su fuerza y el porqué tenía células que parecían Células Oráculo sin serlo. También estaba interesada por la pasión que le ponía a la caza y su aparente amor a la comida. Quería aparecer allí y saludarla pero no tenía ni idea de cómo hacerlo, sabía que no era humana y que su cuerpo estaba formado por células ferales.

Desde un poco antes del combate, Toriko sabía que estaban siendo vigilados por una entidad desconocida. Era como si un ser con cuerpo de depredador y alma de ángel observara curioso a Komatsu y a él. Cuando usó su olfato, captó un olor que le confundió bastante. Era como si hubiera una gran concentración de Células Gourmet cerca ,pero que a la vez no lo son. Él sabía que las Células Gourmet tenían una naturaleza depredadora y que buscan consumir comida más deliciosa cada vez, pero esto se pasa de raro. Tenía la sensación de que si ese algo o alguien no tuviera el control de esas células, estas devoraría hasta el último de tierra que existe, literalmente. Sabía que esas células formarían un depredador formidable y que sería peligroso que aquel ser existiera, pero no sintió ni la menor sed de sangre posible ya que no se molestaba ni en mostrarla siquiera. Lo único que sintió es curiosidad y inocencia genuinas que seguían presentes a pesar de haber pasado por muchas cosas difíciles en la vida. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue la soledad que transmitía. Aquel ser no entró con contacto con ningún humano o ser viviente capaz de moverse. Quería estar con alguien y no podía, por mucho que quisiera, solo quiere socializarse pero perdió esa oportunidad durante años. Y ahora que podía estar con alguien, tenía miedo de aparecer ya que sabía quien era: un cordero con la piel de un lobo. Cuando finiquitó al Cocodrilo Galaga, se dirigió a esa entidad con una voz cálida -"Hey. Ya puedes salir no te haremos daño"- para confusión de Komatsu, que no sabía a quién se refería. Para su sorpresa, de detrás de un árbol aparecía una niña que parecía estar en su preadolescencia, pero lo que más le impactó era su extremadamente pálida piel que hacía juego con el color de su pelo, pero que a la vez estaba totalmente sana. Y aparte, su ropa le parecía ver un poco como un ángel. Y esos ojos ámbar estaban llenos de inocencia y curiosidad pero con una madurez que escapa a los menos atentos. La niña pareció observarlos fijamente antes de decir -"Umm. Hola. ¿Os váis a comer eso?"- señalando al fallecido Cocodrilo.

Komatsu estaba en un ataque de nervios. Le mordieron sanguijuelas, fue atacado por un Tigre Barón, apareció una Serpiente Pantanosa muerta delante de sus narices junto con un feroz Cocodrilo Galaga de 300 años y vió el poderoso estilo de lucha de Toriko, por no hablar del demonio. Pero esto se lleva la guinda y el pastel enteros por lo surrealista que resulta. ¡¿Cómo demonios apareció una niña literalmente blanca como la nieve en una isla llena de depredadores y que Toriko sabía en todo momento que estaba allí?! -"¡¿T-Toriko-san, quién es esta niña y cómo es que estaba aquí?!"- . Para su desmayo, Toriko contestó a la niña -"Pues sí. Ahora lo íbamos a cocinar. ¿Te apuntas?"- y la niña asintió felizmente. Entonces va Komatsu y… -"¡¿T-TORIKO-SAN?!"- en cambio, Toriko dice riéndose -"No importa. Cuantos más sean, más deliciosa está la comida."- . En eso sí que debes de estar de acuerdo Komatsu…

"Me llamo Shio"- se presentó ella -"Yo soy Toriko y este chef se llama Komatsu"- -"E-Encantado de conocerte."- -"¡A vosotros también!". En este momento Komatsu se dio cuenta de lo que dijo Toriko -"¿En verdad está bien? ¿En cenar aquí la comida de la fiesta?"- -"Está bien. De todas formas, no hay manera de cargar tanta carne devuelta"- Shio también concuerda con Toriko -"Hace tiempo que no tomaba comida cocinada. Probablemente sea deliciosa."- y Toriko responde -"¡Lo que tú has dicho! Muchos ingredientes son más deliciosos cuando los cocinas, ¡y aún más si comes en compañia!."- -¡¿En serio?! ¡Ahora sí que me ha dado hambre!"- Shio exclamava mientras Komatsu suspiraba resignado -"De acuerdo. Ahora lo preparamos… ". Y se pusieron a hacer los preparativos para la cena.

Mientras en un castillo desconocido…

Una persona de piel gris deforme, con bastón y túnica informa a su superior enmascarado en la sala del trono. -"Hemos tenido un desastre en el Archipiélago Barón. Hemos recibido un informe que dice haber sido obra del Cocodrilo Galaga, pero lamentablemente _ese_ no ha sido el caso. Pero hay algo interesante de lo que informar: el Cocodrilo Galaga ha sido asesinado por uno de los Cuatro Reyes Celestiales, Toriko."- -"Oh… ? ¿Han empezado a actuar? Esos Cuatro Reyes Celestiales… "- -"Pero aún hay más."- -"¿Uhm?"- -"También nos han llegado informes de una reacción energética seguida por una gran señal de Células Gourmet"- -"Hmpf. ¿Crees que los Nitro han intervenido?"- -"No lo creo. Dicen que las señales captaron un tipo de energía semejante a la Gourmet pero si los Nitro estuvieran allí, Toriko no hubiera sobrevivido."- -"Tienes razón. Investigad esa anomalía. Puedes marcharte."- -"Sí, mi señor."-. Cuando él se fue, el enmascarado reflexiona en silencio -" _Una extraña reacción de Energía Gourmet… ¿Será una maquinación de los Nitro? ¿O quizá un nuevo tipo de Troll Monstruoso_ ".

De vuelta al festín…

Estamos en medio de una barbacoa con filetes de Cocodrilo Galaga siendo asadas. -"Esto…¿Estás definitivamente seguro de que esto está bien? "-preguntaba inseguro Komatsu-"Ya te lo he dicho...Está bien."-aseguró Toriko-" No hay forma de llevar todas estas cosas de vuelta sin comerse algunas…"-. Efectivamente, el extraño trío estaba rodeado por enormes trozos de carne que serían difíciles de cargar para el pequeño yate en el que vinieron. -"Yo también pienso que es una buena idea. No me gustaría echar a perder comida de la buena…"- opinó Shio mientras observaba la carne de la hoguera. Era la primera vez que estaba en una barbacoa. Normalmente ella comía Aragamis devorándolos en medio de la batalla con su "God Arc"; cuando ya estaban muertos, ella consumía la carne primero para después terminar con lo mejor de todo: un núcleo de Células Oráculo comandantes llenas de jugoso Factor Desequilibrante. Una _delicattesen_ para los Aragami. Cuando no salía de caza y permanecía en el laboratorio de Sakaki, ella se zampaba los núcleos que sus amigos de la 1ª Unidad recolectaban para ella. Su propio Factor Desequilibrante la inclinaba a devorar los núcleos de Aragami de clase S o los que son muy raros.

Para explicar lo del Factor Desequilibrante, digamos que los Aragami son comedores selectivos, aunque puedan comer de todo tienen tendencias. El Factor Desequilibrante es una especie de sustancia producida por las Células Oráculo que controla la dieta de un Aragami. Investigación en ese Factor fue clave en la defensa contra los Aragami, ya que al parecer, se puede usar como repelente antiaragami, ya que por no ser su alimento favorito, las Células Oráculo suelen evitar los Factores a los que no están acostumbradas, lo que también se aprovecha como un arma contra ellos. Irónicamente, los Aragami también se alimentan del Factor Desequilibrante de otros Aragami. El Factor Desequilibrante es el encargado de mantener la memoria genética de un Aragami, permitiendo a todos los Aragami tener el mismo ADN en todas las Células Oráculo sin excepción y a la vez ser diferentes entre sí. Debido a eso, las inyecciones de Factor Desequilibrante son el método para desarrollar Células Oráculo en los God Eaters. Las barreras de defensa antiaragami se basan en una tecnología utilizada para crear un amuleto de Factor Desequilibrante que el Dr. Paylor Sakaki desarrolló para su amiga y esposa de Johannes von Schicksal, Aisa Schicksal, cuando diera nacimiento a Soma, el primer híbrido humano-Aragami que contribuiría definitivamente en el desarrollo de los God Eaters. Aun así, ella le dio el amuleto a su esposo. Desafortunadamente, ella moriría por el Factor Desequilibrante inyectado en ella para desarrollar Células Oráculo en su hijo. En el día del parto, la aragamificación de su cuerpo provocó un desastre. Ella murió, dejando tras de sí una versión inicial de Nova, matando al personal que estaba presente en aquel momento. Los únicos supervivientes de aquella tragedia fueron Soma, por llevar Células Oráculo en su cuerpo, y Johannes, que se salvó de ser devorado por Nova gracias al amuleto. Aunque ya existía tecnología experimental de defensa antiaragami y la teoría de los muros de defensa ya existía, ese amuleto sirvió para demostrar la utilidad de los muros de defensa antiaragami.

Dejando de tema al Factor Desequilibrante…-"Aparte, tampoco se darán cuenta de que falta un poco, ¿verdad?"- dijo inocentamente Shio, aunque sus ojos hambrientos y boca babeante conspiraban gula. -"Y que lo digas."- Toriko tenía la misma expresión mientras agarraba un filete -"¡Mirad esto! ¡Esta grasa marmoleada brilla!"-. Komatsu, con los ojos de admiración-"¡Justo como las estrellas del cielo nocturno!"-. -"A lo mejor saben a cielo…"- fantaseó Shio. Después de que Toriko reze su famoso _**Itadakimasu**_ , él se zampó el filete -"¡Es increíble! ¡Después de un mordisco de esta tierna carne, sale constantemente su jugo! ¡Es un verdadero mar de caldo!"-. Después de la crítica, Shio se preparó para su trozo -"Eso suena delicioso. ¡Ahora tengo que probarlo! ¡Itadadkimasu!"- y se lo comió, lo saboreó, y se quedó en silencio con los ojos cerrados por dos segundos antes de quedarse asombrada -"N-n-nunca había probado nada como esto! ¡Está tan delicioso que voy a repetir!"-. Pues sí, al parecer el Factor Desequilibrante está también centrado en la comida del mundo de la Era Gourmet. Y ahora le tocó el turno a Komatsu -"Y-yo también probaré un poco. ¡Itadakimasu!"- se comió su filete...con mucho gusto -"La textura de la carne, y el como la grasa se derrite…"-. De repente, le asaltó una idea -"¡Cierto!"- y agarró un filete -"Si aso la carne con esta piedra así, estoy seguro…"- y posó el filete en roca caliente para cocinarlo a la plancha, ganándose unos "oh"s de Shio y Toriko. -"De esta forma puedo saltear cada lado de la carne con su propia grasa y el jugo se quedará sellado adentro."- ante la idea de Komatsu, Shio no pudo evitar exclamar -"¡Nunca se me había ocurrido hacer esto! ¡Komatsu, eres un genio!"- Komatsu no pudo evitar avergonzarse un poco -"Tampoco fue para tanto… ¡Oh, ya está listo!"- y dividió el filete en tres partes. Cada uno se comió la suya -"¡El exterior es crujiente y fragante!"- comentó Toriko -"¡El marmoleado del interior es perfecto y jugoso!"- continuó Komatsu -¡Esta explosión de sabor no es algo que encuentres todos los días, pero que a la vez quieras comerlo siempre!"- finalizó Shio. Los tres gritaron al unísono -"¡Deliciosoooooo!. Si algún animal hubiera regresado a su hábitat, podría haber oído el grito.

Después de un grito de alivio, Toriko cuestionó a Komatsu -"Pero dime, cómo alguien que puede hacer algo tan bueno como eso, ¿vino a un lugar cómo el Archipiélago Barón?"-. Shio también tenía curiosidad. Este lugar no era para un humano normal para Komatsu, quien no tenía las armas ni las habilidades necesarias para sobrevivir en un entorno con lleno de depredadores. -"Mi sueño es convertirme en un chef de primera clase. Yo creo que si no veo los ingredientes en su forma original, jamás seré capaz de cocinar lo mejor que pueda. Toriko-san, la primera vez que te vi cazar me di cuenta de ello"- eso confundió a Shio y a Toriko -"Esa fue la razón por la cual quería al Cocodrilo Galaga mientras aun estuviera vivo, a pesar de que fuera peligroso."-. Con ello, Shio y Toriko se ganaron su respeto. Para cumplir su sueño, estaba dispuesto a arriesgar su vida para cocinar a la perfección. Con Toriko -"Cuando tu comes delicias, su poder fluye por tu cuerpo"- eso llamó la atención de Shio, que ahora lo miraba con curiosidad -"Es por eso que al comer o cocinar algo significa que recibes el poder de su vida. Eso es lo que quiere decir "itadakimasu"-. Shio se puso a reflexionar. Itadakimasu significa "gracias por la comida", ¿quiere decir eso que hay que agradecer y respetar a la comida por darles su vida? Tal vez, si todos los Aragami pensaran un poco como Toriko, tal vez el mundo en el que ella vivía no hubiera sido tan infernal, la Tierra no hubiera estado en ruinas, tal vez… la humanidad hubiera podido convivir con los Aragami. Pero eso no es posible, ella era la única Aragami con rasgos humanos. El Dr deseaba que los humanos vivieran en comunidad con Aragamis humanos y ella era el único camino. Sin ella, la humanidad estaría en guerra con los Aragami hasta que aparezca otro con forma humana.

Mientras Shio pensaba melancólicamente, Komatsu volvió ver una nueva luz en Toriko -"Toriko-san. Toriko-san, ¿cuál es tu sueño?"- a lo cual Toriko respondió -"Mi sueño es crear un Menú Full Course de toda la vida."-. Shio giró la cabeza en dirección a Toriko, extrañada -"¿Menú... Full...Course…?"- -"¿De toda la vida?"- finalizó Komatsu por ella. -"Sí."- fue la respuesta honesta de Toriko -"Comenzando con un hord-d'ouvre, luego la sopa, pescado, carne, y el plato principal. Una ensalada, un postre y una bebida. Actualmente solo he decidido uno de ellos de todas maneras. Ahora mismo mi menú está lleno de vacíos. Pero algún día seguro que lo completaré. Aún hay un montón de cosas deliciosas por el mundo que nadie conoce aún. Y de esas delicias, todas con vidas diferentes, yo quiero conocer a cada uno de ellos."-. Shio y Komatsu observaban a Toriko con renovado respeto -"Toriko-san. Full Course…"- y tomó una decisión -"Toriko-san, si una oportunidad como esta aparece otra vez, ¿estarías dispuesto a llevarme contigo?"-. -"Haz lo que quieras."- le dijo Toriko…-"No hay tiempo como el presente"- -"¡Y cualquier momento después de ese es un mal moment! ¡¿Cierto?!"- Komatsu continuó. Shio volvió a pensar sobre lo que escuchó. Es cierto que ella no está en su mundo sin ver a sus amigos o sin solucionar el problema de los Aragami, pero tampoco está en posición de desesperarse. Ella sabe que sus amigos son capaces de arreglárselas ellos mismos, por lo que puede relajarse. Aparte, ella no sabe cómo volver a casa, así que tendrá que pasar un tiempo allí. Y pensándolo bien… entre lo que dijo la voz misteriosa que la transportó aquí y lo que dijo Toriko, ser Bishokuya parece interesante. Sabores desconocidos, diferentes a cualquier Aragami, y con formas de cocinarlos. Quiere saber todo sobre este mundo y las posibilidades que ofrece. Y cuando vuelva, tal vez se traiga un souvenir.

Con una esperanza y determinación renovadas, Shio hizo una decisión que cambiaría radicalmente su vida, junto con la del mundo entero -"T-toriko-san"- llamó la atención de Toriko, un poco nerviosa antes de hacerlo. Cuándo respiró profundamente, prosiguió -"¡Quiero ser una Bishokuya!"-. Toriko y Komatsu parpadearon sorprendidos. No era normal que una niña decidiera ser Bishokuya así como así. Es cierto que su conservación la haya convencido, pero ser Bishokuya es un trabajo peligroso. Al mínimo fallo y mueres devorado o por las condiciones del terreno. Pero Toriko vió esa mirada en sus ojos. Una mirada de pura determinación que no puede ser quebrantada, Además, ella tenía un gran potencial oculto y si ha podido controlar todas esas Células Gourmet de su cuerpo o lo que sea más parecido, ella será una Bishokuya estupenda. -"¿Estás segura de esto? Ser un Bishokuya cuesta más de lo que piensas."- le preguntó Toriko -"No pasa nada. Tengo experiencia con bestias salvajes y sobreviviendo por mí sola. Como Aragami que soy, tengo confianza en que lo lograré. Aparte, estaré con vosotros por un tiempo ya que aún no tengo ni idea de cómo volver a casa, así que, ¿por qué no?"- le aseguró Shio con un saludo. Toriko se dió de que se llamó a ella misma un Aragami. ¿Un dios violento? Aunque la verdad es que tiene un corazón de oro. ¿Cómo puede ser una diosa? ¿Y mucho menos, violenta? A lo mejor es el nombre de su especie, ya que no era verdaderamente humana y las Células Gourmet de su cuerpo eran demasiado anómalas. Decidió dejar todo esto para preguntar después, ahora… -"Komatsu, Shio, ¡sigamos friendo más de esto!"- Toriko propuso -"¡Sí, Toriko-san/sensei!"- Komatsu y Shio le contestaron a la vez -"¡Celebrémoslo en honor de nuestra futura Bishokuya!"- -"¡Síiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!"- y siguieron zampándose y felicitando su cena. Shio nunca ha estado más feliz en toda su vida desde que hizo la promesa con sus amigos de volver a verse - _"Chicos, esperadme un poco más por favor."-_ y tras ese pensamiento siguió zampándose más carne de cocodrilo. Al amanecer, ya se habían terminado toda la carne. A pesar de las protestas de Komatsu, maestro y aprendiz dijeron al mismo tiempo -"Lo que sea que vaya a comer, me lo como sin dejar nada. ¡Esa es mi regla! ¡Ahhhh, estoy satisfecho!"-. Por un momento, Komatsu se cuestionó si eran padre e hija ya que ambos eran unos glotones con mentalidades casi idénticas. Pero abandonó esa línea de pensamiento al recordar sobre la fiesta y su trabajo, entrando en pánico -"Pero aún estoy dudando de si ponerlo a mi Full Course."- -"Y aún después de todo, lo estás rechazando?!"- -¡Tengo ganas de ver qué comida más deliciosa hay en este mundo!"-.

Y así, el viaje de Shio como Aprendiz de Bishokuya empieza ahora...


	3. Capítulo 2

_**Nota de Autor: veo que escribir estas historia cuestan trabajo y inspiración y puede que tarde tiempo en actualizarlas de vez en cuando… pero, a lo que voy es, había decidido escribir estas historias para popularizar los crossovers de God Eater. Son como .hack: son mis favoritos pero la gente los olvida. Antes de leer este capítulo, me gustaría que apoyarais los crossovers de God Eater, ya sea leyendo The Devoured World's Remnant de NagasawaRaijin o The God Eater Effect de velvet queen; o mucho mejor crearlos. Si no os importa, pensar sobre ello un momento, por favor. Y ahora, viene el siguiente capítulo.**_

 _ **Toriko**_ _y_ _ **God Eater**_ _pertenecen a sus respectivos autores_

 **Capítulo 2:** ¡Comienzo en un nuevo mundo y cacería de la Fruta Arcoíris!

En una casa de dulces, Toriko estaba roncando en la cama... hasta que el irritante sonido de una Choco Cigarra atrapada en una columna de chocolate. "Vaya. ¿Así que ya estamos en la época de Choco Cigarras?". Después de un bostezo, Toriko usó su brazo para empalar la cigarra. Cuando la sacó, se llevó un buen trozo de chocolate de la columna y... se la comió. En aquel momento, él ya tenía una fruta en la mano (el nombre de su casa lo dice todo). Y repitió el proceso con todo lo que tenía a mano. Cuando llegó a la planta baja, vio que ya había alguien abajo. Shio estaba ocupada comiendo partes de la casa. Llevaba una sudadera blanca con el diseño de una piruleta y pantalones de chándal del mismo color. "Buenos días, Toriko-san." Shio saludó a Toriko. Se había establecido allí hace unos días y ya se había adaptado al estilo de vida de este mundo. A Toriko le sorprendió bastante su forma de lucha. Generar una espada-pistola de su propio brazo, capaz de crear un escudo y unas fauces que salen de la hoja que devoran a sus objetivos. Él la reprimió por no dejarle nada que comer y por lo destrozados que dejaba los ingredientes cuando los cazaba. Cuando Toriko le preguntó cómo lo había hecho, ella le contestó "Mi cuerpo es… diferente." como si ella no supiera que contestar.

Lo único que Toriko tiene claro de que no es humana es de su autoproclamación como Aragami, sus habilidades y células y el hecho de que no sabía nada de este mundo. Cada vez que ella veía algo nuevo o inusual, respondía con una enorme curiosidad. También era muy estudiosa. Ya había leído algunos de los libros que Toriko le había dejado como _Bishokuya para Dummies_ y la _Enciclopedia Gourmet_. Toriko estaba seguro de que cualquier cosa la fascinaba, a pesar de su gran capacidad de aprendizaje. Al menos, ella no tenía que dormir en un entorno salvaje, por lo que se hizo la pregunta _"¿De dónde procedes, Shio?"._ Aún así, a Toriko le cae bien Shio, especialmente por su amor a la comida (Dios los cría y ellos se juntan… vaya par de glotones).

Shio también se encuentra a gusto con su nuevo guardián. Su filosofía de matar únicamente los animales que se vaya a comer, abrió su curiosidad y respeto sobre él enormemente. Es más despreocupado que Kota, más fuerte que Soma y más glotón que un Aragami, pero Toriko se preocupa bastante por los demás, igual que Yuu y el resto. Cuando accidentalmente destruyó la madriguera de un Topo Seta (es original), Toriko se encargó de hacerle un nuevo hoyo, a la vez que se disculpaba enérgicamente al furioso roedor. Fue una escena graciosa. Shio se alegró de haberlo conocido en este nuevo mundo, el cual, según lo que ha aprendido estos últimos días, se encuentra en la Era Gourmet. Lo que dijo esa voz misteriosa en la Luna empezaba a tener algo más de sentido. Al parecer, este mundo está lleno de criaturas, plantas y lugares que son altamente comestibles. Shio empezó a babear al enterarse de ese dato, solo para preocuparse inmediatamente por lo que pasaría si los Aragami vinieran allí. Los Aragami son capaces de adaptarse a prácticamente cualquier cosa y de devorar todo lo que se encuentren, creando más Células Oráculo que se juntarán para crear más Aragami. Esa preocupación alcanzó un estado confuso cuando se fijó en un trozo de información sobre una gran parte inexplorada de territorio llamado Mundo Gourmet. Según el libro, el Mundo Gourmet se considera un infierno de "o cazas o eres cazado" donde, presuntamente, se encuentran los mejores ingredientes que existen. Aparte de que su peligrosidad haga que cualquier expedición humana fracase, los campos magnéticos y fenómenos meteorológicos del Mundo Gourmet hacen que la cartografía por satélite sea inútil sobre esa zona y el hecho de que hayan obstáculos naturales, que se podrían definir como sobrenaturales, impiden la entrada al Mundo Gourmet. La única explicación que consiguió Shio sobre el por qué ninguna criatura del Mundo Gourmet se adentra al mundo humano, fue una hipótesis que decía que los habitantes del Mundo Gourmet consideran la comida del mundo humano como _asquerosa._ Por lo menos, parece que ningún Aragami aparte de ella entró en este mundo. O eso, o los hipotéticos Aragami que viven en el Mundo Gourmet posean un Factor Desequilibrante bastante tiquismiquis. Ya lo averiguará en su momento.

"Hey, Shio." le contestó Toriko recíprocamente, mientras estrujaba una planta que recordaba a las urbes de una vaca, para exprimir leche hacia una taza de cacao. Este se bebió toda la leche antes de comerse toda su taza. Los dos se fueron a vestirse y Toriko le propuso a Shio "¿Te apetece ir hoy al Mercado Mayorista Central Gourmet?". Shio afirmó con la cabeza. Ella tenía muchas ganas de ver a más humanos aparte de Toriko. Aunque en su mundo haya hecho bastantes amigos, no podía recorrer libremente la Sede o Anagura por cómo reaccionarían frente a ella al saber que es una Aragami. Pero ahora, esta es su oportunidad por conocer más gente. Aparte, el mercado tiene una enorme variedad de comida. "¡Por supuesto Toriko-san! Pero, ¿no necesitaríamos dinero?" preguntó ella. Toriko la respondió con una sonrisa "¡No te preocupes! De todas maneras, pensaba capturar un Shakurenodon para subastarlo!" y Shio preguntó "¿Puedo comer un poco de…?" "No. Casi nadie quiere comida masticada por otros." Shio bajó la cabeza en forma de depresión. Quería comer… "Pero te prometo que compraremos algo allí." Como por arte de magia, Shio parecía haber tomado una tonelada de azúcar, debido a su renovado y aumentado entusiasmo "¡Vamos! ¿A qué estamos esperando?" y se fue directamente a toda velocidad fuera de la casa. Toriko solo suspiró "Al parecer, sigue siendo una cría." y sonrió. Era gente que luchaba por sus pasiones la que llevaría las riendas del futuro. Ella recordaba a él y al resto de los Reyes Celestiales en su infancia al cuidado de Ichiryu. "Pero tendrá un gran futuro junto con el mundo." y se fue a seguir su rastro antes de que llegue al Shakurenodon y lo destroce. Su forma de luchar hace que tenga más sentido que se haga llamar una Aragami…

En el Mercado Central Mayorista Gourmet, vemos a Komatsu siendo impresionado por varios ingredientes que están dispuestos a la venta. Ahora mismo estaba observando (o adorando, no sé) una tortuga Tsuchinoko, cuando fue interrumpido por un hombre de traje negro, gafas de sol y aire de profesionalidad. "Komatsu-kun, tenemos que apresurarnos o nuestro blanco será vendido." por lo que Komatsu responde emocionado "¡Hay tanta variedad de ingredientes que me había distraído! Supongo que era de esperar viniendo del Mercado Mayorista Central Gourmet."

El hombre del traje iba a decirle algo como "No tenemos tiempo que perder." cuando fue interrumpido por otro hombre, uno calvo, con uniforme de tendero y un aspecto sospechoso "¡¿Qué demonios?! ¡Repite lo que has dicho!" a lo que una joven reportera de pelo y ojos marrones y un traje rosa le contesta con la misma energía que el otro "¡Bien, te lo diré las veces que quieras! ¡Si la boca del Pistachiuo está abierta, es prueba de que no está fresco! ¡Si emitiera este ingrediente, nuestros espectadores se aburrirían!" mientras tanto, su director intentaba llamar llamar su atención de forma desesperada "H-hey, ¡Tina! Seguimos en el aire." Ciertamente, varios transeúntes estaban viendo la discusión en directo desde una pantalla en un edificio, junto a millones de televidentes y cibernautas… Cuando Tina fijó su atención hacia la cámara, se dirigió hacia ella y se dispuso a hacer un cambio de personalidad totalmente diferente a su conducta anterior "Discúlpenme. Informando desde este vívido mercado, ofreciendo un gran servicio de noticias. Aquí Tina, ¡nos despedimos!" . Cuando finalizó, volvió de su persona de alegre reportera a la de crítica culinaria/de noticias, dejando patidifusos a los curiosos "Entonces ahora, ¿por dónde estábamos?". Komatsu tampoco pudo evitar opinar sobre su cambio radical de humor. "Las noticias son sobre todo, la densidad de la información. ¡El peso es la vida! ¡Las noticias sobre un Pistachiuo que perdió su frescura no cargan ni un peso! ¡Ningún espectador estaría conforme con eso! ¡Como locutora Gourmet de Gourmet TV, esto está bajo mis estándares de emisión!" mosqueado, el tendero la replica haciendo gestos raros con las manos, como si estuviera imitando el abrir y cerrar de unas bocas "¡Cuando la boca de este pescado está abierta, es que está bueno! Es por esto por el que me molestan los amateur."

En este momento, Komatsu decide entrar en la discusión (aunque no le guste) para intentar resolver algún malentendido, creo… "A-ah, esto… Estoy bien seguro que en términos de comerlo es mejor…" tan solo para ganarse una mirada furiosa del tendero. Aun así, prosiguió "Pero si sigue en el mercado, es mejor que no siga teniendo la boca abierta…" eso parece haber calmado un poco a Tina, aparentamente, al recordar algo "El pescado pierde todo el sabor que había desarrollado en ese punto, así que dicen que lo mejor es abrir la boca justo antes de cocinarlo." Eso hizo más furioso al calvo idiota, ya que este no tomó muy bien la sugerencia "¡Ustedes! ¡¿Acaso tienen un problema con mi tienda?!" por lo que llegó el tan (in)esperado contraataque de Tina "Los ingredientes de tu tienda no son del todo malos! ¡Tú eres el que tiene un problema con ello!" el tendero ataca de nuevo "¡¿Qué dijiste, maldita?!" "¡¿Qué?!".

Pero el combate queda suspendido indefinidamente, cuando un hombre musculoso y de pelo azul y una niña de piel y pelo blancos y ojos ámbar, que pasaban por allí, cargando una especie de dragón, decidieron saludar a un conocido "¡Komatsu!" "¡Hey, Komatsu!" Komatsu reconoció las voces enseguida "¡Toriko-san! ¡Y Shio-chan!" Y todos se giraron para ver la escena descrita previamente, reconociendo a Toriko "¡Es el Bishokuya Toriko!" "Ya. Pero, ¿quién es esa niña que está a su lado?" "¿Algún familiar?" "La verdad es que es linda.". El tendero parece entrar en pánico al preguntar a Komatsu "¡Oh! ¿Tú conoces a Toriko?" y huir inmediatamente antes de que alguien le responda. Toriko dispuso el Shakurenodon al suelo "Capturé esto y lo traje para venderlo al mayor." Shio parece algo confundida con esa afirmación "¿No querrás decir, capturamos?" a lo que Toriko suspiró "Si te hubiera dejado cazarlo, no habría nada que vender ni comer." "¡Hey!" respondió la Aragami ofendida. Vale, sí es posible que se pasara un poco la mayoría de veces, pero en su defensa, ella tuvo que enfrentarse a bestias gigantes hambrientas en su mundo y no se preocupaba en aquel momento de mantener los cadáveres intactos. Tuvo que reducir la potencia de su God Arc para las cacerías "delicadas",o en pocas palabras, las que las presas precisaban estar más o menos intactas. Al menos, Toriko le enseñó un poco de combate sin armas y le dio permiso para ir a toda potencia si hay algún enemigo que plantee ser un desafío. Lo único que le costó fue mantener la fuerza de su cuerpo Oráculo bajo control…

Tina quedó impresionada por el animal "¡Guau! ¡¿No es un Shakurenodon?! La Bestia Dinosaurio, ¡con nivel de captura 4! ¡Y quien lo carga es el carismático Bishokuya Toriko! ¡Qué placer de deliciosas noticias!" Justo cuando iba a proponerle una entrevista a Toriko, se fijó en la extraña niña pálida "¿Eh? ¿Quién es esa niña?" Shio la escuchó y le respondió con una sonrisa, un guiño en el ojo y un saludo "¡Me llamo Shio y soy aprendiz de Bishokuya!" Justo cuando Tina y el resto pensaran más en su lindura, se dieron cuenta de lo que significaban sus palabras "¡¿QUÉEEEEEE?!" ¿Cómo era posible que alguien tan joven sea una aprendiz de Bishokuya? ¡¿Y encima del famoso Toriko?! ¡Esto es una primicia! Toriko se fijó en Tina debido al grito que hizo "¿Eh?" Tina logró volver en sí para iniciar una conversación "¿Eh? ¡Ah! ¡Tú eres Toriko! ¿Cierto? Yo soy Tina." Shio golpeó su palma con su puño al recordar quién era "¡Eres la reportera de Gourmet TV que estaba discutiendo con un tipo raro sobre el pescado!" Tina sintió un golpe bajo a su orgullo, pero se recuperó rápidamente al saber que Shio no la había llamado rara. A esa edad, a muchos se les escapa cosas sin pensar… ¿verdad? En ese momento, una Paloma Globo Mensajera amarilla apareció volando a su lado "Esta es mi Paloma Globo Mensajera, ¡Kruppoh!" Shio no pudo evitar tener sus ojos brillar de la lindura "¡Qué mona!" Kruppoh replicó felizmente en respuesta. Muchos se preguntarán el por qué un animal pequeño e indefenso ha sido capaz de acercarse a Shio, cuyo cuerpo está formado por los organismos unicelulares más peligrosos para cualquier otra forma de vida procedente de otra dimensión. Su mente humana y su dominio sobre sus Células Oráculo, le permite suprimir la sed de sangre involuntaria que viene de su insaciable apetito. Así, puede acercarse a Aragami y otras formas de vida sin ser detectada a no ser que se guíen por un instinto agudo, resonancia o con un radar Oráculo. "¡Conocer a Toriko es una larga porción... ! No, ¡una extralarga porción de suerte! ¡Y conocer a su aprendiz es un postre extra! ¡Yo soy una locutora Gourmet de Gourmet TV! Nosotros mostramos ingredientes por todo el mundo. ¡Por favor, Toriko, déjame entrevistarte para nuestro programa!"

En este momento, el hombre de gafas de sol de hace un rato decide reaparecer, ligeramente molesto "La captación de información me molesta." Y dos hombres con traje aparecen de la nada, bloqueando el paso de Tina y sus compañeros. Ella parece confundida con esa aparición sorpresa "Eh, ¡¿qué?!" Kruppoh también parece estar enfadada con ellos. El director reconoce para quiénes trabajan esos tres "¡¿IGO?!" El de las gafas de sol le contesta mientras se ajusta las gafas "Efectivamente. Soy el Jefe del Departamento de Desarrollo Alimenticio del IGO, Johannes." Esto ya es una causa perdida. El IGO ejerce una influencia mundial mayor que la ONU, por lo que meterse en asuntos que no quieren que salgan a la luz, es hacerse enemigo del mundo. Resignado, el director le dice a Tina "Dejemos esto, Tina." Obviamente, su colaboradora reportera se encuentra indignada "¿Uh? ¡¿Por qué?!" por lo que el director le dice el porqué "Si estamos en contra de la Organización Internacional Gourmet. La entrevista no sucederá." Pero Tina sigue siendo optimista e intenta acercarse a Toriko una vez más "Pero Toriko está de acuerdo con ello, ¿cierto?", cuando la agarran y la arrastran lejos del alcance de Toriko, intentando liberarse, y con Shio despidiéndose de ella. Komatsu pregunta algo preocupado "N-No tenías que llevarlo tan lejos…" por lo que Johannes le contesta "Si los medios ventilan esto; podría ser un problema. Toriko-san, me alegra haberte encontrado. Aunque no me esperaba que tuvieras una compañera. Aun así, tengo un trabajo que me gustaría ofrecerte." por lo que Toriko le pregunta "¿Ah? ¿No es qué el IGO tiene toneladas de Bishokuya privados? No me necesitan…" Con un brillo en los cristales de sus gafas, Johannes le dijo su motivo "La Fruta Arcoíris ya ha completado su maduración." Eso bastó para llamar la atención del dúo Bishokuya y del pequeño chef "¡¿L-La Fruta Arcoíris?! ¡¿La legendaria fruta cuyo complejo ramo de sabores cambia dependiendo de la temperatura y humedad?!" gritó Komatsu. Johannes intentó calmarlo "¡Oye…! Estás siendo muy ruidoso. ¡¿Qué pasa si alguien nos escucha?!" Entonces Komatsu dice algo sin sentido… creo "¡Bueno realmente es algo que gritar!". Shio decide poner sus dos centavos "¿No decían que una gota de su jugo era de un sabor tan concentrado, que podría convertir el agua de una piscina de 25 metros en ese delicioso jugo meloso? Una sola pieza podría valer 500 millones de yenes." Komatsu y el resto se encuentran boquiabiertos por el conocimiento que demostró Shio "Shio-chan, ¿cómo es posible que sepas todo eso?" a lo que Shio responde "Si quiero llegar a ser Bishokuya, debería conocer toda la información que pueda respecto a cualquier ingrediente." Es cierto, en cualquier mundo, sea cual sea, saber es poder, especialmente si cazas monstruos gigantes o quieres sobrevivir en un medio inhóspito o apocalíptico. "Por cierto, ¿no se había extinguido la Fruta Arcoíris?" por lo que Johannes, impresionado momentáneamente por esa niña blanca, decide responder "Es cierto que no hay ninguna creciendo naturalmente, pero…" Toriko decide terminar por él "Ya veo. Crianza selectiva, la especialidad del IGO." Entonces Johannes le dice el "pero" "Pero tenemos un problema. Los Troll Kongs hicieron su nido en el árbol donde la Fruta Arcoíris crece: el Árbol Arcoíris. Así que nadie puede acercarse a la fruta." Komatsu vuelve (otra vez) a entrar en pánico "¡¿Troll Kongs?!" Shio también está algo más interesada. Los Troll Kongs son enormes gorilas de pelaje verde y cuatro brazos y poseen una enorme fuerza. Shio los comparó con Kongous sobredesarrollados y sin tubos de aire. Pero al parecer, la carne de esos primates es muy dura y poco comestible. A ella eso no le supondría ningún problema, pero sabe que hay cosas más interesantes y deliciosas que ellos. "Hace unos días mandamos tres Tanques Gourmet costando 2 billones de yenes cada uno, pero fueron destruidos. (vaya con el derroche de dinero) Todos estaban volteados. 40 toneladas en tanques, lanzados como si no fuesen nada. Además, son de nivel de captura 9." Komatsu ya está aterrado "¡¿Su dificultad de captura es 9?! ¡Ese viejo Cocodrilo Galala de 300 años sólo tenía un nivel de captura de 8!" Pero Toriko parece haber tomado ya una decisión "Estoy seguro de que quiero probar esa Fruta Arcoíris." Shio se encontraba babeando al imaginarse cómo sabrá la Fruta Arcoíris "Ha sido un largo tiempo desde que he mostrado mi cara en ese jardín, y me he perdido bastante." por lo que Komatsu y Shio decidieron preguntar "¿Qué jardín es ese?" Lo que no se percataban fue de que una cierta reportera estaba al corriente de la conversación, decidida a obtener una primicia.

Atravesando un páramo, una limusina blanca se acerca a la puerta de un inmenso muro, parecido a los muros de Anagura de altura, pero sin Factor Desequilibrante y mucho más extenso. "¡Waaah, es enorme!" opinó Komatsu exageradamente "Aunque apodado "jardín", es llamado en realidad el 8º Biotopo." En serio, si a esto lo llaman _jardín_ , ¿cómo será un bosque? "Un ambiente artificial hecho para flora y fauna." siguió explicando Johannes "Muchos animales diferentes viven libremente aquí en un ambiente excesivamente parecido a sus hábitats naturales." A partir de este momento, Toriko toma las riendas "Los investigadores Gourmet del IGO observan la conducta y parecidos aquí." Komatsu y Shio dieron muestras de haberlo comprendido.

Cuando bajaron, fueron recibidos por dos guardias que saludaron inmediatamente "¡Gochisousama desu! ¡Toriko-sama!" Shio no pudo evitar reírse un poco de la situación "Sabía que eras popular, Toriko-san, ¡pero no me imaginé que influirías tanto en el IGO!" Era un signo de respeto ser reconocido por el IGO, pero que sus trabajadores utilicen una de las frases favoritas de Toriko como saludo, tiene algo de gracia "Siempre les digo que no lo utilicen como saludo. Ni siquiera les he dado nada para comer." Lo que nadie se percató (otra vez) fue de que se asomaba una motocicleta roja sobresaliendo de una roca. ¿Adivináis de quién es? "¡¿Cómo puedo ser una Locutora Gourmet si le tengo miedo al IGO?!" ¡Ding, ding, ding! ¡Correcto, es nuestra favorita Reportera Gourmet, Tina junto a su inseparable compañera paloma, Kruppoh! "¡El mundo entero está esperando por estas deliciosas noticias! Incluso si tengo que hacerlo sola…" No se si es por su elección de palabras, su rebeldía, o su tendencia a ponerse en peligro, pero esa chica tiene un apetito de primicias que podría ser perjudicial para su salud…

De repente, unos ruidos semejantes a truenos que parecen emerger de tambores gigantes, sorprendieron a todos los presentes, algunos más que otros, "¡¿Q-Qué fue eso?! ¡¿Un trueno?!" Komatsu gritó/preguntó "A mí me suenan más a tambores." Shio opinó. Su amistad/fraternidad con Soma le permitió aprender bastantes cosas sobre la música y cómo disfrutarla. "Cierto. Son golpes." confirmó Toriko "¿Golpes?" preguntó Komatsu "Sirve como un acto de intimidación de los gorilas." aclaró Toriko. Uno de los guardias se dispone a informar "Hace poco recibimos noticias de la torre de vigilancia de que había un Troll Kong al otro lado de la puerta." Tina se preguntaba cómo era posible que esos golpes se oyeran a través del cemento. "Es una advertencia del rey de este jardín, diciéndome que no entre." interpretó Toriko. Normal, las bestias dominantes pueden ser muy territoriales, eso lo sabía Shio de experiencia propia. "No me interesa, abran la puerta." Aunque claro, ¿de qué serviría intimidar a un Rey Celestial con Células Gourmet y a una Aragami con Células Oráculo, que pueden competir en apetito y ferocidad? "Lo siento, según las regulaciones, mientras haya una bestia salvaje a 5 kilómetros de la puerta, no podemos abrirla." Protocolos. Son siempre necesarios, pero, en casos como la burocracia, pueden ser bastante molestos (de ahí la palabra "burrocracia". No, ahora en serio) "Vaya, ustedes son una molestia." el sentimiento es mutuo, Toriko. "Entonces, está bien mientras no estén dentro de los 5 kilómetros, ¿verdad?" y se dirige a un trozo del muro "No habrá problema si se van para cuando esté abierta, ¿no?" Todos parecían algo confundidos por lo que estaba diciendo Toriko. Mientras este último crujía los nudillos, terminó su razonamiento "¡Si van a tratar de intimidarnos desde su lado, entonces los intimidaremos también!" Todos, incluida Tina, saben lo que intenta hacer Toriko pero no saben cómo lo hará. Shio parece ser la única que se dio cuenta. Si quieres dominar a alguien con una demostración de fuerza, tan sólo tienes que ejercer más fuerza que tu oponente y Toriko tiene de sobra. Con un fuerte pisotón al suelo, Toriko empieza a acumular energía, manifestando su aura intimidadora y afectando al aire a su alrededor. Con un rugido, pareció que su brazo derecho se dilataba tres veces, cada una con el sonido de un martillo golpeando metal. Cuando colocó su brazo atrás y lo apuntó hacia abajo, hizo una especie de "recarga" junto a la imagen de un clavo. Lo repitió tres veces y dijo el nombre de su siguiente técnica " **¡3-Ren Kugi Punch!** " y golpeó el muro, pareciendo como si tres puños hubieran golpeado a la vez. "¡Uno!" gritó Toriko, cuando un gran cráter apareció en la pared. "¡Dos!" el cráter se hizo más grande. "Tres. ¿Qué os ha parecido?" y se terminó de formar un agujero en el otro lado. Todos estaban boquiabiertos con esa hazaña, hasta Shio. Es cierto que ella puede destrozar muros de un puñetazo, pero, ¡¿esto?! ¡Aquello se llevaba la palma! Ella debería sentirse aliviada de no ser aquel muro. _Casi_ ningún Aragami pequeño o mediano hubiera sobrevivido a eso. Dejando de un lado al impresionable Komatsu, Toriko decidió explicar su técnica "¡El Kugi Punch! Es un puñetazo que genera múltiples golpes al mismo tiempo. El número de golpes simultáneos es comparable a un clavo siendo golpeado por un martillo, con la destrucción penetrando al otro lado." Komatsu y Shio estuvieron unos segundos contemplando con sus bocas abiertas los resultados de la destrucción, antes de seguir a Toriko. Sí, suerte que no les tocó a ninguno de ellos…

Una vez dentro, se empezaron a formar nubes de tormenta "Parece tormenta." remarcó Toriko "El Árbol Arcoíris es alto, así que sería muy malo si un rayo cayera. Tenemos que apresurarnos." "S-Sí." respondieron Komatsu y Shio a la vez. Aunque la impresión del Kugi Punch permanezca, son conscientes de que un rayo les separaría permanentemente de la fruta. Cuando Toriko se cayó a unas arenas movedizas, antes de que los dos jóvenes tuvieran tiempo de reaccionar, un Troll Kong apareció de la nada por encima de ellos, sobre el aire y con cuatro rocas en sus manos. Cuando Shio y Komatsu miraron arriba, el Kong lanzó sus rocas al hoyo donde se situaba la trampa en la que había caído Toriko. Cuando aterrizó, rugió ante un paralizado Komatsu y una estupefacta Shio, que volvió a la realidad con el rugido y se puso delante de Komatsu, formando su God Arc para defenderlo. ¡Se acabó el contenerse! ¡Esa bestia podría hacerlos picadillo si no ejercieran resistencia! A Komatsu más bien, aunque ella no quería probar ahora mismo su resistencia _sobre_ natural a cualquier ataque no oráculo. Este mundo es aún desconocido y no quería dejar pasar cualquier posibilidad, como la posible rotura en las conexiones entre sus células oráculo. Pero, justo antes de comenzar el duelo, Toriko apareció volando del agujero, con una pistola Knocking en mano. Acto seguido, cuando los cañones de la pistola hicieron contacto con la carne del Troll Kong, Toriko disparó las agujas biodegradables que perforarían los nervios y lo dejaría paralizado. El Troll Kong estuvo en pie unos instantes antes de caer al suelo, pasando, de paso, un baño de saliva con su lengua a Toriko. Komatsu y Shio gritaron, uno de terror (el Troll Kong seguía vivo) y la otra, de incredulidad (no se podía creer que él se encontrara vivo y que se dejara chupar). Toriko se disculpó frente a ellos "Lo siento, acabo de paralizarlo con una pistola Knocking así que no podrá moverse por un rato." Los dos sabían lo que era el Knocking. Es conocimiento básico en la captura de criaturas vivas, paralizándolas mediante acupuntura. "¿Toriko-san, realmente es una buena idea el usar Knocking y no acabar con él." preguntó Toriko "Sí, Toriko-san. ¿Qué pasaría si nos vuelve a atacar?" Shio también pregunta. Komatsu, al escucharla y darse la vuelta, tuvo que fijarse _justamente_ en la espada que provenía del brazo de Shio, haciendo sonar su alarma mental y la sonora "¡AHHHHH! ¡S-SHIO-CHAN!" Shio malinterpreta el pánico de Komatsu con el de un enemigo acercándose "¡¿Qué pasa Komatsu?! ¿Hay otro Troll Kong por aquí cerca?" "¡T-Tu brazo! ¡¿Por qué tiene una espada pegada a él?!" Komatsu consiguió farfullar del pánico. Shio lo miró por unos instantes, antes de darse cuenta de que él aún no había visto antes su God Arc, y en un ataque de pánico, volvió a reformar las Células Oráculo de su brazo a la normalidad. Eso y la risa nerviosa que mostró Shio por aquello no tranquilizaron nada a Komatsu "Tranquilo. Es una de sus habilidades. Ella lo llama God Arc." le explica Toriko "¿G-God Arc?" preguntó Komatsu "No sé muy bien los detalles, pero es capaz de manipular las células de su brazo para formar una espada combinada con un cañón que dispara esas mismas células de forma ofensiva." Toriko no sabe cómo se llaman las Células Oráculo, debido a que Shio no se lo había dicho. Al igual que Toriko no dijo lo de las Células Gourmet a Shio. Al final, quedaron que lo dirían en su momento, cuando el tema empezó a impacientarles. "Aparte, puede desplegar un escudo y convertirse en unas fauces capaces de devorar incluso rocas y acero." continuó Toriko, Komatsu estaba aterrorizado con eso último, poniendo a Shio incómoda, lo que hace que se defienda "¡P-Pero nunca devoraría a un ser humano! ¡Me pongo enferma sólo de pensarlo!" Efectivamente, su Factor Desequilibrante, junto a sus morales impiden que ella devore a humanoides sintientes. El sólo pensamiento de aquello es suficiente para provocarle arcadas. Pero es probable que en el futuro, la furia que sentirá en las peleas será tal que puede que recurra a la depredación en oponentes humanos. Si su cara verdosa fue una indicación, Komatsu se sintió algo más aliviado de que Shio tenga más lado humano que monstruoso.

"Por cierto, ¿por qué dejábamos el Troll Kong vivo?" Shio cambió de tema, antes de que esto se ponga más incómodo. "Pues porque no tiene sentido quitarle la vida. Mi única meta es conseguir la Fruta Arcoíris." respondió Toriko, dejando a Komatsu algo confundido mientras que Shio lo comprendió. Él nunca sacrificaría un animal así sin más, si lo hace, es que se lo va comer. Muestra un gran respeto a la comida y a la vida, a pesar de ser un glotón. Mientras Toriko decía como si nada sobre el olor que le dejó la saliva, Tina se escabulló por la "puerta improvisada", ya que Johannes y los guardias discutían de tapar el agujero y montar guardia hasta que llegaran refuerzos.

De vuelta con nuestros excursionistas, estos caminaban con las bocas llenas de saliva. "Qué olor más indescriptiblemente dulce…" Komatsu dijo mientras seguían el olor "Sí… Y me entran ganas de comerlo…" Shio reciprocó "Sí, parece que nos estamos acercando a la Fruta Arcoíris." empieza a explicar Toriko "Se dice que la Fruta Arcoíris provoca que los animales pierdan toda la razón y sean atraídos por el olor. El Troll Kong es carnívoro así que no come de la Fruta Arcoíris, pero, para poder devorar a los animales que son atraídos por su esencia, ellos hacen su nido cerca del Árbol Arcoíris." "La naturaleza puede ser empalagosamente cruel…" opinó Shio, completamente hipnotizada por el olor. Hasta Komatsu estaba optimista "Pero usaste Knocking en el Troll Kong de hace un rato, así que podemos relajarnos y recoger la fruta, ¿no?" Shio: "Pero, ¿no había un nido en el árbol?" Komatsu: "¿Eh?" Toriko: "Ese era solo un explorador de reconocimiento de bajo rango en el grupo." Komatsu estaba cada vez más nervioso "¿G-Grupo?" Shio: "Pues yo veo uno bastante numeroso desde aquí."

Efectivamente. Desde un saliente se puede ver una manada (ejército) de Troll Kongs alrededor de una elevación rocosa con el Árbol Arcoíris en la cima, preparados para despedazar a cualquier intruso que se presente. Las reacciones del grupo son varias: Komatsu estaba como cada vez que ve un peligro mortal; Shio estaba más o menos impasible, lo único que le preocupa es de cómo se van a encargar de todos ellos sin matarlos; Toriko también pensaba en lo mismo, pero debido a la olorosa saliva del Kong de antes, no puede intimidarlos. Pensó que Shio pudiera usar una Intimidación, pero al parecer, no parece ser capaz de usarla o simplemente no la tiene. Parece que tendrán que seguir knockeando… Mientras Komatsu se quejaba de su muerte inminente, los Troll Kong se lanzaron al ataque. Toriko, al ver que no había marcha atrás, le dio a Shio una Knocking Gun y unos cuantos cargadores de munición "¡Shio, acuérdate del entrenamiento!" Es cierto. Para cazar sin herir o matar accidentalmente una presa, Toriko también le ha enseñado los fundamentos básicos del Knocking. Aparte de la práctica, ella se leyó varios libros que mostraban la anatomía de varias especies, incluido el sistema nervioso. Aún le impresionó que sea capaz de memorizar en dos noches la biología de 500 especies "¡Komatsu, agárrate a mi espalda! ¡Pon cada grano de tu cuerpo y alma en agarrarte! ¡Ponte en mente que morirás si te sueltas por una centésima de segundo!" Komatsu: "¡B-Bien! ¡¿Pero, uh, podremos salir de esta con vida?!" Shio (cargando su Knocking Gun): "¡Lo único que veo difícil es si podremos salir de esta sin ningún Troll Kong muerto!" Komatsu: "¡¿Eh?!" y con eso, se lanzaron al contraataque, saltando con fuerza inhumana (excepto Komatsu, que se agarraba a Toriko como si su vida dependiera de ello, de hecho, este era el caso) a la estampida.

El Rey Celestial y la Aragami se abren paso entre las hordas de monos, esquivando golpes y knockeándolos, aunque Shio lo tiene algo más sencillo debido a que no tiene a nadie en la espalda y puede usar su escudo sin manifestar su God Arc. Después de recargar, Komatsu les pregunta a los dos "¡¿De verdad pensáis que es un buen momento para usar sólo Knocking?!" Toriko: "Te lo dije, Komatsu, mi meta es la Fruta Arcoíris." Shio: "¡Aparte, la carne de los Troll Kongs es dura y no es comestible. _Al menos para el resto de personas._ " Toriko: "A menos que planee comerla, no cobro la vida de mi presa. Si no la como, no la mato. ¡Si la mato, la como! Esa es mi regla." Shio (sonriendo): "¡Bien dicho!"

De repente, se pone a llover. Tina estaba oculta grabando la pelea y escuchando su conversación "Knocking… ¿Entonces su meta realmente es sólo conseguir la Fruta Arcoíris? El Bishokuya Toriko. ¡Una gigantesca porción de grandeza! Aunque, esa Shio también me intriga. No parece alguien normal para su edad, especialmente por sus capacidades físicas y las cosas que genera en los brazos…". Tras una frenética emboscada, Toriko no pudo evitar señalar "No tienen fin. Son parte de una sociedad jerárquica perfectamente estructurada. A menos que venzamos al jefe, nunca terminaremos con esto." En estos momentos, Shio apareció a su lado después de ocuparse de su ración de Troll Kongs "¡Pero no sabemos cuál es el jefe! ¿Cómo lo encontraremos?" Justo en ese momento, un Troll Kong bajaba en picado hacia ellos. Toriko se dirigía hacia él cuando fue agarrado del brazo por un Troll Kong que se les acercó por la espalda. "¡TORIKO-SAN!" gritó Shio mientras se dirigía a ayudarle pero una barricada de Troll Kongs la mantuvieron ocupada _"Son más inteligentes de lo que pensaba. Están impidiéndome llegar a Toriko y a Komatsu. Pero no puedo matarlos. ¡¿Qué hago?!"_ pensaba Shio frenéticamente mientras intentaba alcanzar a sus amigos pero los Troll Kongs parecían interminables. Mientras, Toriko sentía su brazo siendo aplastado por el Troll Kong que lo capturó "¡Parece que las historias sobre su fuerza de agarre excediendo la tonelada son ciertas!" y eso que tiene un brazo capaz de perforar metros de hormigón de un puñetazo. Su compañero también estaba preocupado "¡T-Toriko-san!" Justamente cuando parecía que el Troll Kong los iba rematar, Toriko le envió una ola de Intimidación, asustándolo y haciendo que lo suelte. Toriko estaba sorprendido "¡¿Sintió mi Intimidación?!" entonces llega a la conclusión "La lluvia… ¡Ya entiendo! La lluvia se llevó la esencia de ellos que tenía en mi cuerpo." Shio estaba aliviada de que Toriko estuviera bien y de que él ya haya recuperado su Intimidación. No pudo evitar sonreír ya que sabía que ya han ganado. Aparte, quería probar un experimento. Si las células de Toriko eran similares a las de ella, ella podría hacer un Link Burst con Toriko. Aunque pensándolo bien, mejor lo hace en otro momento. No sabe que pasaría si ocurriera algo con todos esos Troll Kongs y Komatsu en su espalda. Aparte, Toriko sabe arreglárselas él solo.

Toriko activó su aura intimidadora, creando una imagen ilusoria de ojos demoníacos, poniendo a los Troll Kong en su sitio. Komatsu, inesperadamente, dejó de estar asustado y abrió los ojos "¿Uh? Mis temblores... " y se dio cuenta de un Troll Kong de pelaje blanco y barba larga. Shio se percató de adonde estaba mirando Komatsu y se giró en el momento justo en el que el Troll Kong blanco miró al cielo y salió de la escena. Los dos se preguntaban qué había pasado, cuando un trueno impactó a su lado, haciendo que maestro y aprendiz se cubran, el chef grite y los Troll Kongs hagan ambas cosas a la vez. "Eso estuvo cerca. ¡Si un rayo golpea el Árbol Arcoíris, será el fin!" analizó Toriko "¡Tenemos que apurarnos y encontrar el jefe! ¿Cuál de ellos se asustó más por el rayo?" Komatsu: "¿Eh? ¿Por qué?" Toriko: ¡Ese es el jefe!" Komatsu: "¿Uh, pero el jefe no es el que menos miedo tenga… ?" Shio: "Un verdadero líder debe ser capaz de manejar la situación, especialmente las crisis. El que siente primero el peligro y se anticipa a él, es el candidato idóneo." Los capitanes de los equipos de God Eaters y los líderes de importantes manadas de Aragami son siempre cautos y eligen sus peleas. Komatsu: "Pues hubo que se escondió justo antes de que el rayo cayera." Toriko: "¡¿Qué?!" Shio: "¡Yo también lo vi! Es aquel blanco que resalta por detrás." Y ciertamente, el jefe estaba detrás del resto, supervisando la situación.

Toriko sonrió al saber que les tocó el gordo "Él, ¿uh? Ya veo. ¿El que tiene pelo blanco como prueba de su superioridad? El Silverback. ¡Lo encontramos! Fue bastante hábil de vuestra parte el haberlo visto eso." Shio se rascó la cabeza "En realidad, sólo me fijé por donde miraba Komatsu." Komatsu también admitió "No, es sólo que cuando estoy en tu espalda, mi miedo de algún modo desapareció. De algún modo puedo ver los alrededores con calma. Aunque es un poco extraño."

A Shio también le pareció extraño. La intimidación debería funcionar en aquellos que sean más débiles o se sientan amenazadaos, aunque el blanco puede ser selectivo. Pero es raro que ella o Komatsu no sientan terror o feralidad como en la primera vez que presenciaron la intimidación de Toriko, al contrario, los dos sienten una sensación de calma recorrer sus cuerpos. ¿Será la confianza que desprende Toriko hacia ellos? "¡Eso es todo un logro, Komatsu!" Toriko interrumpió sus pensamientos, haciendo que Komatsu afirme ese hecho alegremente y ella felicitándolo también. Los tres avanzan sin problemas entre los Troll Kong paralizados, con Shio también probando su propia intimidación, dejando salir parte de los instintos salvajes de su lado Aragami, haciendo desprender un aura que, reforzado con una sonrisa diabólica y unos ojos ámbar brillantes, más el demonio de Toriko, hizo caer de espaldas a varios Troll Kongs de puro terror, creyendo que podrían quitarles la vida de una sola mirada. Cuando estos dos depredadores definitivos con apariencia humana se colocaron frente al Silverback, ambos pares de ojos se cruzaron fijamente con los del albino primate (el gorila, obvio, Shio ni siquiera desciende de ellos) y este último se dispuso a atacarles. Cuando parecía que estaban a punto de devorarlos, este se detuvo con la cara a unos metros con la lengua a unos centímetros de ellos, continuando el concurso mortal de miradas. El resto de la manada estaba tenso por saber quién ganaría. Komatsu tenía una mirada llena de determinación. Toriko levantó su mano… para acariciarle al Silverback, al igual que lo hacia su demonio. Shio cruzó sus brazos en señal de victoria, aunque… ¿lo que hay encima de ella es un ángel de la muerte o me lo parece a mí, imitándola y riéndose? Al final, el jefe se calma se deja someter, al igual que el resto de la manada al comprobar quiénes eran los más fuertes. Tina también estaba impresionada "Domaron al Troll Kong. Qué solución más pacífica." Y justo cuando la figura del ángel estaba a punto de disiparse, esta se giró y observó fijamente a Tina y a Kruppo, dándoles casi un infarto. "¿Q-que era eso? ¿Cómo supo dónde estábamos?".

Y por fin, la tormenta amainó, literal y figuradamente. Las nubes dejan entrepasar los rayos de sol, y la Fruta reluce en todo su esplendor, como el arco íris mismo. Todos estaban admirando la belleza del espectáculo, hasta que Komatsu pilló a Tina, la cual se le fue el susto, tirando el sigilo al garete. Toriko sostenía una buena y ENORME pieza de fruta mientras le aseguraba al Silverback de que sólo se llevará una fruta, no queriendo destruir el estilo de vida de los Troll Kongs. Aunque Shio se llevó una _muestra gratis_ , semejante a un melón de tamaño… Y justo cuando Tina iba a grabar el momento, Johannes y un par de agentes del IGO, todos con trajes y cascos, la interrumpió "Como dije, la recolección de datos innecesarios me molesta." "¡¿Ni siquiera me permitirás esto?!" chilla Tina en pánico, por lo que fría y decididamente, Johannes ordenó "Sáquenla de aquí." Y los guardas arrastraron a la indignada y ruidosa reportera, mientras el resto, incluidos los Troll Kongs, sudaban de, bueno, eso… Shio fue la que rompió el silencio "Para ser rara, me cae bien."

Y en un castillo tenebroso, el anciano reporta a su superior "La Fruta Arcoíris… Finalmente hizo su movida. Aunque nuestra información dice que sólo se llevaron una." "¿Se llevaron?" inquirió el enmascarado "Sí… según los medios, Toriko tiene una aprendiz, pero su aspecto no parece normal. Creemos de que es el origen de esa señal que detectamos hace semanas. El resto de nuestras fuentes reportaron de que posee habilidades no posibles para un ser humano ordinario." "¿Conqué un Rey Celestial tiene a un Monster Troll como aprendiz?" al enmascarado le está gustando menos la situación "Puede que la aproveche para acelerar su meta de conseguir el ingrediente trascendental capaz de dominar este mundo." El enmascarado golpeó su trono de la frustración y la rabia acumuladas "¡Maldición! Pase lo que pase, vigilad bien a ese Monster Troll cada vez que Toriko haga un movimiento. Necesitamos toda la información que podamos de _esa_ aprendiz. Ya sea para deshacernos de ella… o para aprovecharnos de sus... _habilidades_." Al decir aquello, el enmascarado se rió de forma tenebrosa.

Por la noche, en el Hotel Gourmet, Toriko y Shio se encontraban celebrando su captura de la Fruta Arcoíris. Toriko lleva un traje blanco formal y el pelo arreglado hacia atrás, mientras que Shio (tras visitar innumerables boutiques que posean alguna prenda de etiqueta que no le produzca ninguna molestia) viste una blusa roja con falda verde (la verdad, soy nulo en eso de la moda). Los dos están sentados en una enorme mesa llena de grandes cantidades de comida y pilas de platos y bandejas, rodeados de un escuadrón de camareros. Estaban disfrutando de su cena, cuando detectaron un aroma irresistible que les hizo babear y girarse, y tirar la silla en el caso de Toriko. Pues Komatsu es el encargado de servir el postre, también babeando con una cara de placer "¡Perdón por la espera, aquí está la fruta Arcoíris!" Cuando retiró la tapadera, dos relucientes gelatinas arcoíris y un aroma dulzón hicieron acto de presencia. Toriko tenía una boca babeante con una mirada hambrienta "¡¿Qué?! ¡Qué esencia más dulce y añeja!" Shio también estaba igual. Nunca en su vida había sentido tantas ganas de comer algo, hasta las células oráculo de su cuerpo desean la gelatina. Ella tuvo que recurrir a todo su autocontrol para evitar lanzarse de lleno a Komatsu. Parece que su factor desequilibrante está orientado instintivamente a la comida de este mundo. La verdad, Komatsu utilizó el trozo que ella cogió para hacerlas. Mientras ella intentaba contenerse, Toriko notó que el jugo de la gelatina se evapora, formando un arco íris. Komatsu: "S-Sabía que comerla de esa manera sería delicioso. Mantuvimos la temperatura de la fruta a 5 grados. Y conforme pase el tiempo, la temperatura subirá y el sabor también cambiará."

Toriko y Shio ya están preparados para degustar el delicioso postre que se encuentra enfrente de ellos "Bien, allá vamos. Le damos gracias a todos los ingredientes de este mundo. Itadakimasu." Komatsu: "Toriko-san… No tengo palabras." Shio: "Yo ya no puedo más. ¡Bon appetit!" y se puso una cucharada en la boca antes de que los demás pudieran reaccionar. Nada más entrar en contacto con el equivalente oráculo de sus papilas gustativas, todas sus células revolucionaron cuatro veces por el cambio brusco de sabor, este era concentradamente dulce y ácido. Un quinto, la colonia no sabe cómo reaccionar ante esta nueva situación, aunque sigue siendo capaz de recibir la información sensorial procedente del extraño alimento que cambiará definitivamente el futuro de la dieta de la Aragami y de su evolución. Cuando entró por la garganta, hubo otro pulso de sabor que hizo que las células oráculo desprendan un aura arcoíris por un segundo, no solo es una explosión de sabor, no, es una explosión de energía, la fruta arcoíris contiene una gran cantidad de nutrientes almacenados en su concentrado jugo. Ahora, la única preocupación de las células oráculo es la de disfrutar el sabor mientras intentaban no derrumbar la colonia. En resumen, Shio aún estaba con la cuchara en la boca, poniendo en tensión a los allí presentes por si le había pasado algo. Toriko también estaba preocupado. Había podido sentir que las células de Shio actuaban extraño. Era como si su cuerpo no supiera qué hacer mientras se revolucionaba al mismo tiempo. De repente, la cuchara salió de su boca y se llevó otro trozo de la gelatina. Y así continuamente, cada vez más rápido, hasta que no había nada en su plato. Su cuerpo temblaba hasta que levantó su cabeza y brazos, gritando "¡QUÉ RICOOOOOOOOOO!" dejando casi sordos a los demás. Shio inmediatamente se dirigió a Toriko con ojos brillando como estrellas "¡Toriko-san! ¡Tienes que probarlo! Es… ¡delicioso!" Toriko no pudo evitar mirar la gelatina con renovada determinación (y apetito), si estaba buena, la tenía que probar.

"Pues allá vamos" cogió una cucharada "Está suave se siente como pudin. Pero está pesado. Honestamente está tan pesado como el oro." "No me había dado cuenta de que pesara tanto Toriko-san." comentó Shio. Debido a su fuerza y sus prisas, normal que no se fijara. Y ahora, el momento de la verdad, cuando introdujo el arcoíris gelatinoso en la boca (las explosiones de sabor son las mismas que con Shio por lo que sólo estarán sus pensamientos de sibarita de comida) _"Dentro de mi boca, el sabor cambió cuatro veces.¡El azúcar sabe como cien mangos completamente maduros condensados en un solo mordisco! ¡Y de rato en rato hay una pista de acidez que es incomparable a la de cualquier limón o kiwi! ¡Un quinto! ¡Esta vez es dulce, como castañas asadas! Es como una tienda llena de sabores. El sexto… Una sensación explosiva pasa por mi cuerpo mientras trago. La sangre circulando por mis venas tarda un minuto en circular! ¡Eso parece una eternidad comparado con la satisfacción instanatánea que mi cuerpo entero siente debido al dulce sabor!"_ Mientras en el mundo real, lágrimas empiezan a aparecer en los ojos de Toriko y a caer al suelo, Komatsu estaba preocupado como cuando pasó antes con Shio "Delicioso, delicioso." Los demás también estaban confundidos por segunda vez en toda la noche, excepto Shio, quien soltó una risilla "Os lo dije, está rico ¿verdad?." Después de saborear el postre de lujo, decididamente, Toriko se puso de pie "¡El postre está decidido! El postre para mi Menú Full Course para toda la vida, será…¡la Fruta Arcoíris!" Shio salta para celebrar que están un paso más cerca del Full Course de los sueños de Toriko "¡Komatsu, junta a todos! Tenemos que probar la Fruta Arcoíris todos juntos, ¿no? ¡Sabe mejor si todos prueban un poco!" Komatsu: "¡S-sí!" Shio: "¡Vivaaaaa!" El resto: (aplausos). Después de esta noche, Shio tiene marcado como objetivo probar todos los platos del Full Course completo de Toriko. _Parece que tardaré un poco más, pero no os preocupéis chicos, volveré con los platos más deliciosos que jamás hayáis probado._

Mientras, en un sombrío puesto de videntes "Aw, me rindo. Qué suerte más detestable. Un hombre con tres cicatrices bajo su ojo izquierdo aparececerá… ¿uh? ¿y esto? Una diosa ¿o es un ángel? Parece que mi premonición no era tan desagradable después de todo, sino más interesante…"


End file.
